1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods for vehicle accident avoidance.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles have a variety of systems for slowing down the speed of the vehicle. Vehicles can be slowed down through the use of vehicle brakes which can be either drum style brakes, disc brakes, or other types of brakes that slow down the vehicle. Additionally, the vehicle can be slowed down through adjustments to the vehicles powertrain. These adjustments can include changing the gear selection of the transmission and/or the throttle position of the vehicle.
However, there are certain situations where a vehicle, such as a tractor trailer, is traveling down a stretch of road having a very steep grade. This steep grade alone will affect the vehicle's ability to slow down. Further, large vehicles, such as tractor trailers, have significant weight loads making it even more difficult for these types of vehicles to affectively slow down on any grade of road.
In order to avoid a situation where the vehicle cannot be slowed down to safely travel down a stretch of road, the driver must skillfully determine the appropriate speed to travel down the stretch of road. However, drivers are prone to error and it is very common for drivers to miscalculate the safe maximum speed for the vehicle to travel down a stretch of road. This miscalculation can eventually lead to an unsafe situation, potentially causing harm to the driver and possibly other motorists.